darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Costume room
A costume room is found in a player-owned house, and is used to store treasure trail rewards, random event items, some types of armour, capes and non-tradeable holiday drops. Preview Requiring level 42 Construction and 50,000 gold to build, the costume room exists to store armour sets and some clothes, instead of having the items take up space in their banks. If a bank PIN has been set, all furniture requires the PIN to be able to view, add, or remove items. Only the owner of the house may add or remove items from the costume room, though visitors may view the collections. A costume room has one door, and one costume room may be built in a player-owned house. The costume room cannot be removed unless all items in all pieces of furniture have been removed first. Furniture which store items can only be removed from the room if they are empty. Also, if you wish to re-locate your costume room to another location in your home, you may do so by simply trying to build another costume room (in the location you wish for it to be moved). You will be prompted with a message asking if you would like to move your current costume room to that location. It will charge you the original cost of a costume room to re-locate it. All items can be made as a flatpack. Thus, a better piece of storage furniture that requires a Construction level greater than the player's level to build can be bought from the Grand Exchange or from other players. Players can then build (install) the flatpack version of the furniture in their house even though they do not have the required level needed to create the furniture from raw materials. Many players opt to use the costume room as a "hack-insurance" - something to fall back on if their account is hijacked temporarily and their items stolen. Assuming that the interlopers do not check the costume room (and the Miscellania and Etceteria kingdom management treasury), the player may have something to fall back on even after their bank is emptied, especially since an upwards of approximately 350 million coins of GE value can be stored this way. Treasure chest Treasure chests are used to store Treasure trail rewards, either bought or discovered by players themselves. However only certain rewards may be stored, and in most cases a complete set is required. : Armour case Armour cases can be used to store certain armours, provided that a complete set has been obtained. : Magic wardrobe Magic wardrobes can be used to store certain magic armours, provided that a complete set has been obtained. : Cape rack Cape racks can be used to hang capes, including Capes of Accomplishment and Capes of Distinction. Both the cape and the hood section must be hung on the rack. When examined, it says: A cape rack for you to hang your capes on. : Toy box Toy boxes are used to store Holiday rewards. These are usually obtained during festivities such as Christmas, Easter and Halloween. However, certain tradeable items such as partyhats cannot be stored in these toy boxes. : Costume box Costume boxes (or Fancy dress boxes) are used to store various cosmetic outfits including rewards from certain random events and certain quest items. However, to store these costumes and fancy dresses, a complete set needs to be obtained. Random event sets are obtained by completing the random events several times or by buying them in the fancy dress shop in Varrock. : Complete Costume room To build all the highest-level pieces of furniture will take 9 mahogany planks, 1 marble block and 1 magic stone. This has a total cost of + + }}}} coins. This does not include the cost of all the items required to actually fill them! nl:Costume room Category:Costume room